Malus Puer
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Resolvemos fazer essa fic porque estávamos sem nada pra fazer. yaoi lemon Pwp Near x Mello.


_Essa fic foi feita pela Fêeh-sama (Mello) e eu, Elizia Kiyamada (Near). Contém yaoi lemon, impróprio para menores. Death Note não nos pertence, senão ia ter muito sexo no anime xD_

_**Malus puer**_

Era um dia normal na SPK. Tirando, claro, o fato de Near ter acordado com o pé esquerdo:

-Bom dia, Near- disse Geovanni, bem-humorado.

-Bom - resmungou o garoto, comendo furiosamente seu pão com manteiga.

-Bom dia, Near – cumprimentou Halle, sorrindo simpaticamente.

-O Mello tá aí! Deixa-o entrar? – questionou o homem de cabelos negros olhando as câmeras.

-Manda - o menino resmungou de novo.

Mas Mello não parecia precisar de autorização, quando apareceu:

-O que quer comigo, pirralho?

-Tu que vieste falar comigo - replicou o mais novo, lançando um olhar escuro.

-Por que todo esse mau humor?

A resposta não veio.

-Near... Quero conversar com você em particular - Mello retomou a palavra.

-Fala.

-Você tem que ficar mais mansinho às vezes - disse ao se aproximar do albino.

-E tu com isso? - o pequeno não estava pra papo.

- Com você mansinho fica mais fácil de abusar - disse ele rindo ao final e beijando o menor.

Mas Near não estava afim de ser abusado. Chega. O loiro foi abrindo a camisa do menor nem se importando com a opinião deste. O mais jovem jogou o outro no chão, subindo nele e lhe mordendo furiosamente o pescoço.

-Aaaaaaah, seu fedelho irritante!O que tá fazendo?- perguntou o loiro indignado.

-Nada - e deu um tapa no rosto do mais velho.

- Não ouse me bater de novo!

E a mãozinha pequena correu até o sexo do mais velho, apertando, este solto um gemido baixo. Até gostava, um pouco, da saliência do menor, mas temia aonde isso iria dar. A língua do pequeno circundou a bochecha do outro, fazendo um carinho tenro.

-Por que não faz isso em outro lugar?

-Onde? - perguntou Near, fazendo uma carinha doce.

-Não se faça de santo e me chupe logo!

Near sorriu. Era exatamente o que queria.

Mello estranhou o sorriso do albino e removeu sua calça ficando apenas com uma boxer preta.

O menorzinho tirou, manhoso, a cueca do mais velho.

-Near, rápido!

Em obediência, abocanhou o membro velho conhecido, chupando com uma força que nem sabia que tinha.

O maior segurou com o cabelo do outro e impulsionou a cabeça desde contra seu membro gemendo um tanto alto.

Near foi aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade, queria sentir o gozo do outro em sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, a mãozinha beliscava devagar os testículos do amante.

-Hum.. Near - o loiro acabou enchendo a boca do menor com seu sêmen. Em seguida, aos poucos, fui murchando na boca dele.

Aproveitando que o mais velho estava amolecido do orgasmo, Near ficou entre aquelas pernas grossas e deliciosas, e enfiou sem pestanejar.

-Mas, Near, o que tá fazendo? - o maior arregalou os olhos.

-Isso não é gostoso? - e ia se metendo cada vez mais fundo, com dificuldade.

-Near, pare… Hummmm - o maior não continha seus gemidos. Aquilo era realmente , mesmo assim, não queria assumir.

-Eu sei que tu gostas - E se curvou para beijar o amante.

-Nãoo... Pare, Nearr !- Mello apenas pedia, mas não tomava previdência alguma para pará-lo.

E o ato foi ficando mais veloz, Near delirava de desejo e os gemidos de Mello aumentavam junto aos movimentos, estava completamente descontrolado, seus atos e palavras obscenos deixavam cada vez mais o menor sedento de prazer.

-Abre... Abre mais as pernas, Mello... - o louro abriu as pernas ao máximo, o que fez o albino sorrir maliciosamente. -Que delícia... ah, Mello, se eu soubesse que o teu cu era tão gostoso eu tinha fodido antes.... Ah...

-Maiiss... aahh... Near... maiiiis...

-Mais? - Near meteu um dedo junto com seu pênis.

-Ahh, Seu pirralho safado! Isso! Me fode com tudo! - o mais velho gemia alto e seu membro erguia -se novamente.

Near quase gritava, era a coisa que mais queria, ter aquele arrogante submisso daquele jeito. Mello puxou o mais novo para perto, beijando-o e envolvendo suas pernas na cintura dele.

Near tremeu uma última vez e gozou abundantemente. E em um gemido alto acabou o mais velho gozando junto ao albino.

Near beijava devagar os lábios do amante, com o resto da energia que lhe sobrara.

-Nunca mais ... Faça isso. Tá me ouvindo ?

-Por quê? Não gostou?

-Sim, gostei, mas não vou dar pra um pirralho irritante - disse ele um pouco furioso.

-Tá bom, eu prometo que não faço - falou com cara de anjo, mas cruzando os dedinhos.

-Vou fingir que acredito! - disse Mello tirando as pernas da cintura de Near para que este pudesse sair.

O clarinho deu um beijo suave no rosto do parceiro e se retirou, feliz afinal.

_-x-x-x_

_O título, Malus puer, significa Menino mau. _

_Deixem review._


End file.
